Storm
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta dan harus memilih antara keluarga atau kekasihnya.


**_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

Bunyi peraduan daun dengan angin akan semakin keras di musim gugur, terdengar berisik hingga dapat menawarkan keresahan dalam pikiran. Seperti akan ada badai besar yang akan datang, padahal itu hanya angin biasa.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, penglihatannya menangkap gumpalan awan tebal yang berarak mengikuti arah hembusan angin, langit terasa begitu dekat. Malam bahkan belum waktunya datang tapi langit terlihat gelap karena cahayanya telah disembunyikan dalam sekejap. Baru saja ia berbaring di tempat favoritnya, menghabiskan siang harinya di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang selalu memberikan kenyamanan. Kali ini, kesenangannya di rusak oleh alam, hujan pertama tahun ini sepertinya akan segera turun.

Saat tetesan kecil mengenai wajahnya, Sasuke masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Hujan." Bibir lelaki itu membentuk garis miring, "Adakah yang lebih buruk dari hujan di siang hari?" Lelaki itu bergumam pada langit, tak ada siapa pun di sisinya, ia sendiri dan menyukai kesendirian.

Hembusan angin semakin kuat, daun-daun di atas kepala Sasuke seperti saling menampar satu sama lain. Mungkin akan ada hujan badai. Tubuh Sasuke masih tak mau beranjak walaupun tetesan yang jatuh dari langit terlihat semakin banyak, menetes hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke tak lagi membenci hujan, ia sudah tak takut dengan badai apapun. Setidaknya, setelah hari itu ia tak mungkin mengalami badai yang leibh besar lagi. Semua bencana dalam hidupnya sudah dia terima di awal. Sasuke merasa sudah tak ada hal berharga darinya yang bisa dihancurkan oleh badai.

Langkah lemah Sasuke menyusuri jalan yang biasanya ramai, kini menjadi sepi karena para pejalan kaki berkumpul dan memilih berteduh. Hanya ia seorang diri yang menerobos ribuan titik air yang jatuh dengan derasnya. Tas selempang yang ia bawa terasa lebih berat oleh air, buku-buku di dalamnya sudah pasti basah semua, laptop dan gadget yang di bawanya tak ia perdulikan. Sasuke bahkan tak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain, mereka mungkin menganggap seorang laki-laki berwajah sendu memaksakan dirinya di bawah hujan, itu terlihat agak gila.

Kebenarannya Sasuke tidak gila, ia hanya tidak merasakan apa pun selain dari kepedihannya.

Dulu Sasuke memiliki senyum yang lebar, semua kebahagiaan dalam hidup menghiasi harinya. Ia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. _Tousan_ nya adalah ayah yang paling bijak menurut Sasuke, sedangkan _kaasan_ nya adalah ibu yang penuh kasih sayang, begitu juga _oniichan_ nya yang menjengkelkan namun selalu membuat kangen dengan kelakuan anehnya. Sasuke tumbuh dalam limpahan kasih, tanpa kekurangan apa pun. Ia merasa menjadi anak yang paling beruntung, dengan segala kebahagiaan yang dimiliki, ia tak seharusnya menginginkan hal lain lagi, atau setidaknya jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih indah tapi membawa kehancuran.

Sasuke terpesona, hingga tak mampu mengelak. Usianya tujuh belas ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok indah yang telah menjebaknya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan kala itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya, kali pertama ia jatuh cinta. Di mana senyuman tak mau menyingkir bahkan saat pipi terasa pegal, keindahan musim semi tiba-tiba menyapa hatinya. Sasuke tak pernah mengerti bagaimana setangkai bunga menjadi begitu berarti dalam taman yang dulu selalu ia sirami dengan hati menggerutu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin menyentuh bunga-bunga, tiba-tiba Sasuke bersenandung saat merawat taman milik ibunya, semua ada karena sosok indah itu muncul tak terduga. Sasuke yang tak pernah memiliki sisi romantis menjadi ingin memetik segala keindahan di hadapannya, tak perduli dengan akibat yang akan ia dapatkan kelak, apakah kerusakan ataukah kebaikan.

"Aku mencintainya." Sasuke tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan wanita yang paling dicintai, wanita itu menangis tersedu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mampu memandang kesedihan di wajah ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, terlebih kesedihan itu disebabkan oleh ucapannya.

"Anak bodoh!" Suara lelaki dewasa terdengar menggeram. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke itu tega mengayunkan tangan besarnya ke wajah anak bungsunya. Sasuke tersungkur dari duduknya, namun tamparan ayahnya tak lantas berhenti, Fugaku terlalu kecewa dengan kelakuan anaknya sendiri. Jika saja rasa kasihnya sudah benar-benar hilang, Sasuke bisa saja terbunuh saat itu juga di tangan ayahnya yang bertubi-tubi memukulinya.

Mikoto berusaha menghentikan perlakuan brutal suaminya sambil menagis keras, tangisan yang terdengar terasa menyayat hati. Sasuke tak meminta belas kasihan dari siapapun, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, membuat ibunya menangis; ayah kecewa dan malu. Sasuke merasa pantas menerima segala rasa sakit itu.

Sasuke tetap teguh ingin memiliki orang itu, dan berharap setelah menerima segala rasa sakit ini ia akan menemukan jalan untuk bisa berlari menghampiri orang yang dicintainya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak berpikir bahwa segala keindahan itu tak berhak ia miliki, selamanya ia tak pernah berhak.

Hari di mana puncak badai terjadi, Sasuke harus memilih antara keluarganya atau orang asing yang dicintainya. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada pilihan yang paling sulit dalam hidup Sasuke, kalau bisa ia tak ingin memilih. Sasuke berharap ia bisa bersama dengan keluarganya dan juga bisa bersama kekasihnya. Sekeras apa pun Sasuke memohon, keluarganya tak pernah mengabulkan keinginan bodoh anaknya. Jika Sasuke ingin tetap bersama keluarganya ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya, tak ada syarat lain, hanya cukup meninggalkan satu orang untuk semua kebahagiaan keluarga. Namun, satu orang itu ternyata lebih berharga dari semua kebahagiaan keluarga, cinta pertama milik Sasuke lebih berharga dari apa pun. Sasuke berubah menjadi terlalu egois, ia hanya tak pernah tahu penyesalan yang ia hadapi kelak.

"Tolong turuti kata _Tousan_ , Sasuke." Ibu begitu takut, ia tak mau anak tercintanya pergi meninggalkan keluarga ini. Jadi ibu terus memohon pada Sasuke, "Jangan pergi, Sasuke."

"Maaf," suara Sasuke tercekat, ada kegetiran yang menggantung di tenggorokannya. Sasuke beranjak menghampiri tubuh wanita yang melahirkannya, ia berlutut di hadapan Ibunya yang tergugu di atas sofa yang terasa berduri, "Aku mencitaimu, _Kaasan_." Sasuke mengecup kening ibunya dengan bibir yang bergetar lalu beranjak pergi. Mikoto semakin terisak, tubuhnya bahkan terasa lemas.

Sasuke mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan langkah lebar, jika bisa ia ingin berlari secepatnya. Rasanya ada ribuan ton yang memberatkan kakinya, hingga sebuah lengan mencengkram bahunya dan sebuah pukulan telak menghuyungkan tubuhnya.

"Bodoh!" Kakak Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah, matanya yang dulu terlihat jernih oleh senyum tulus kini terlihat merah karena kecewa. Ada begitu banyak caci-maki yang tersirat dalam mata itu.

"Jika kau menyayangi _Kaasan_ , kenapa kau meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih si brengsek itu, hah!" Satu pukulan kembali melayang ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke hampir membentur daun pintu.

"Aku tak meninggalkan siapapun, _Oniichan_. Kalian yang tak menginginkanku." Sasuke tak berani menatap siapa pun saat ia mengatakan itu. Pandangannya tertunduk, ia menyesal mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Brengsek!" Uchiha Itachi mencengkram kerah baju adiknya, "Kau memang bodoh, Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke terlempar ke lantai dengan keras saat Itachi berusaha menyeretnya lalu menghempaskannya ke halaman rumah. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, sebelum _Tousan_ lebih murka lalu membunuhmu."

Bagi Sasuke tak ada badai yang lebih mengerikan selain keadaannya yang tak lagi diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kekecewaan Ayah, tangisan Ibu dan kemarahan Kakaknya adalah badai yang telah terjadi. Kini Sasuke kesepian, hanya tinggal sosok cantik itu yang menemani.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang, sebenarnya tempat ia dan kekasihnya tinggal. Hujan masih begitu deras, bahkan terhias dengan kilatan cahaya yang membuat semua pendosa ketakutan. Suara guntur yang menggelegar mengiringi langkah kakinya.

Sasuke bergerak masuk, menyodorkan tubuhnya pada kegelapan. Sasuke menyesali kehancuran dan rasa sakit hati yang dialami keluarganya. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyesali perasaan jatuh cintanya, walau perasaan itu begitu salah. Sasuke akan tetap mempertahankan perasaan cintanya.

Sosok cantik itu menyambut kedatangannya, senyum yang Sasuke terima darinya terlihat menawan, sangat menawan malah. Sasuke lalu menghampiri sosok itu dengan langkah gontai, tetesan air mengalir dari baju yang dipakainya ke atas lantai rumah mereka yang terasa sunyi. Rumah yang kini Sasuke tinggali terbuat dari banyak kepedihan, lantainya lebih dingin dari lantai rumah mana pun, tak perduli berapa banyak lenguhan nikmat yang sudah ia dan si cantik kerap lakukan. Lantai itu tak pernah benar-benar terasa hangat. Hanya ada gairah terlarang. Sasuke menghampiri sosok cantik itu lalu memeluknya begitu erat.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke memanggil nama lelaki cantik dalam dekapannya dengan suara yang paling menyedihkan.

'Maaf' Naruto ingin menyuarakan kata itu, tapi ia tak pernah berani, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

 ** _End_**.

* * *

Note : Tak pernah sebelumnya aku merasa begitu _down_ dalam menulis. Ini fict yaoi milikku dengan pairing TaeMinho yang aku remake untuk fandom Naruto.


End file.
